


No Sleeping in the Snow

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cold Weather, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Kid Dean Winchester, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Dean wants the Impala to be warm and dry and John has little choice to make it happen.





	No Sleeping in the Snow

"Daddy," John heard his almost three-year-old son yell from the doorway.

"I'll be there in a minute," he reluctantly promised when he saw Dean had the bucket, mop and a pile of Mary's cleaning rags beside him.

"I had to stop him from trying to lug every cleaner I have in the house to the door while you were out. He wanted to be ready when you got home," Mary called out from the kitchen.

"I just got home. How about we tackle that after lunch? We could go out for burgers and maybe even a slice of pie?" John tried to make a deal with him.

"We eat _after_ we done," Dean stomped over to John's chair and tried his best to pull him out of it.

"Woah Buddy, what's the hurry?" John tried not to laugh at Dean's antics.

"The wedderman says we gets lots of snow tonight." Dean glared at him.

"The Weatherman." John absently corrected him.

"Uh huh, the _wedder_ man says we get lots of snow today. Baby can't sleep in snow. She'll be cold. You said she could sleep in the inside if she fit," Dean explained.

"I know I did and we will clean the garage out for her after lunch. The snow won't start until after you've gone to bed," John wondered why he used to think Dean's unconditional love to the car was cute. The older he got the more work it meant for John. 

If he was going to spend his day off cleaning out the garage so the car would be comfortable he was going to get a lunch date with his family out of it. Maybe if he played his cards right they could talk Mary into doing it.


End file.
